John Bennett
Zachary Cain'' ''(born January 25, 1988) better known by his ring name,'' ''John Bennett is a retired Scottish professional wrestler. 'FBW First Run (March 27, 2011 - August 21, 2011)' Bennett joined FBW under the name Joshua T. Cain on March 24th, 2011 as a face. In his debut match in the company he defeated Craig Adams by countout. The following week Cain was put into a fatal four way match to decide who would move onto the finals for the FBW Heavyweight Championship tournament. Cain won the match. On May 7th, 2011 edition of Unbreakable, Cain was placed against TK Jones and lost against him that week. He was then taken off TV for a week for an altercation with a fan after the May 7th edition. Cain was brought back and squared off against his friend Ryan Sullivan and defeated him in a squash match. Cain was given an opportunity by Heath Williams where if he had defeated his opponent, then he would have been put into the Triple Threat Match at Aerial Assault . Cain would go onto defeat Colton Slater in seconds of the bell sounding. The next week, Cain was put into a match against his former rival Mike Sinew. Cain defeated Sinew in a hard fought match. Ryan Sullivan was taken out of the Triple Threat match due to injury which left Cain to face Dusko on his own at Aerial Assault . Varsanovic defeated Cain by countout after throwing him over the barrier. The next edition of Unbreakable, Cain was placed in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match, his partner Craig Adams. Cain and Adams lost in the match, the match was won by Kaiser and Roxus Cardello. Cain the next week would challenge then Tag Team Champions Craig Adams and Mike Steele to a triple threat match in which, the winner would recieve a shot at the Galaxy Championship. Craig Adams won the match after pinning his partner, Mike Steele. On the Year anniversary of FBW, Heath Williams booked returning superstar James Eriksson against Cain. Eriksson won the match. One week after losing to Eriksson, Cain's streak of losses would continue after losing to Roxus Cardello. Cain's losing streak would finally come to an end after he defeated Matt Young. 'Return to FBW (November 18, 2011 - May 10, 2012)' Bennett returned to FBW on the first show back from the companies short break as a Face. He went one on one with Basilio Raul Morenos, he defeated him in a hard fought battle to advance into the second round of the Galaxy Championship Tournament. In the second round of the Tournament, Bennet was defeated by Nikk Bordeau. The following week, Bennett challenged Bordeau to a rematch, but the match was ruled as a no contest after interference by Dayle Mafia and Dusko Varsanovic. At Golden Christmas Young and Bennett turned on their partners and formed an alliance turning them Heel in the process and became the World Tag Team Champions. Following the success off winning the Tag Team Championships, Bennett was placed into a match against Sweet Poison and the match never got started due to a returning Nikki Sanchez. The following week, Bennett and Young lost to Sweet Poison and Nikki Sanchez by Disqualification. The next edition of Unbreakable, Bennett was defeated in a steel cage match for a place inside the Elimination Chamber match at a chance at the FBW Galaxy Championship when Joey Tierney distracted Bennett long enough for Benzema to escape. The next week, Benett, Matt Young and Ashley Paramore defeated The Economous Brothers and Madison Auditore after Bennett pinned one of the Brothers. At Elimination Finale , Bennett was defeated by Joey Tierney after the match was given to Bennett as a DQ but Heath Williams told Tierney to get back into the ring and get a pinfall victory. Following the loss to Joey Tierney, Bennett was places against his former "Rated Classic" team mate Tyson Reigns. Bennett defeated Reigns in a squash match. One week later Bennett and Young were placed into a Tag Team Title gauntlet match, Bennett turned on Young resulting in Team Emosewa picking up the victory and the titles. After the match Alex Sanders attacked Bennett on the stage. On March 26th 2012, Bennett changed his name to Joshua Johnson. After a bunch of matches and whatever wins and losses he changed his name back to John Bennett and then retired on May 10, 2012. FBW Tag Champ and Feud with Matt Young (December 18, 201'1 - May 10, 2012)' A Tag Team Match was made for Golden Christmas John Bennett and Kyle Boyd vs Jamo and Matt Young. They were placed into the Tag Team Match for the vacent FBW World Tag Team Championship The match was going ahead until Young and Bennett each turned on their respective partners and formed their own alliance turning Heel in the Process. They defeated the team of Boyd and Jamo and became the new World Tag Team Champions. Follow Bennett's defeat to Joey Tierney his Tag Partner Matt Young came down to the ring but was pushed away by Bennett. The Champs were thrown into a Tag Team Title Gauntlet match in which Bennett turned on Young resulting in Team Emosewa becoming the new Tag Champions. On the March 17th, 2012 edition of Unbreakable, Bennett injured Young causing him to miss out on Futurefest. Bennett retired on May 10, 2012 ending the fued. http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=9830984095&BlogId=11027532750 - Details http://www.bebo.com/BlogView.jsp?MemberId=9830984095&BlogId=10612042528 - Championships etc. Personal Life At the age of 6, his sister Michelle was born. 'Career Highlights' *FBW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) with Matt Young 18, 2011 - March 10, 2012 Days Held: 83